


Like Kissing My Brother

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was like... kissing my brother."<br/>"You sure must like your brother."<br/>"She does."<br/>"I do."</p><p>WARNING: CONTAINS (no direct sex) INCEST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kissing My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Er... most of this was written late at night, while in extreme pain and stoned on painkillers and muscle relaxers. Whee! So yeah, just a word of warning that there might be slightly rambly spots, if I don't remember to edit it
> 
> For those who want the B/B without the R/T, you're safe (minus a short convo between B/B) through the first three scenes :D

"I..."

Brennan wasn't sure if Booth had trailed off, or if her lips had cut him off. Whatever he was going to say was lost, and then their lips pressed together. One steamboat, two steamboats... Her fingers wrapped in his lapels. Somehow, it reminded her of the last (and first, for that matter) man she'd kissed. Three steamboats, four steamboats. As if they'd been the same man, their lips burned her. Booth's lips in this moment, and _his_ in the past. Five steamboats. She wasn't ready to stop, her brain still running too fast, comparing Booth to the other, and she reached up, grasping his lapels tighter and pulling him to her. Her lips opened against his, tongue seeking. She needed her senses to contain only Booth, needed his cologne to wrap around her brain, shut it off, keep her from remembering... Booth responded to her as if they'd done this a million times, his tongue meeting hers, tangling together. No no no, this was too much like _him_ , too much like the last... She lessened the intimacy of the kiss, but not the passion, keeping her lips fused to Booth's. Finally, the drawn-out kiss came to an end, which she wasn't quite ready for. She watched Booth stumble back slightly, his eyes slowly opening. They both turned toward Caroline.

She said the first thing that came to her mind. "Was that enough steamboats?" and felt like an idiot. She'd passed five a **long** time ago.

"Plenty," Caroline replied vacantly, looking a little shell-shocked. "A whole flotilla."

"I don't know what that means, but um..." Booth glanced at Brennan, and around the room, looking as awkward as he'd ever been. "Merry Christmas."

Desperate to diffuse the tension in her office, Brennan said, "It was like... kissing my brother." The last bit came out entirely unexpectedly, and she had a moment of horror as Caroline said, "You sure must like your brother."

Booth came to her rescue, immediately replying, "She does."

"I do," Brennan agreed, one hand coming up to scratch a stubble-burn itch beside her nose.

Even after Booth and Caroline both left, and Brennan sat at her desk, and still felt uncomfortable. Her mind kept going over the kiss she'd just shared with Booth, and the kisses it had reminded her of. She wasn't sure she liked the comparison. Sure, she trusted Booth, but her feelings for him were nothing like the love she had for _him_.

***

"Y'know, Bones..." Booth trailed off, his eyes on the road.

"Yes?" Brennan asked after a moment of silence, looking over at him.

"... I'm glad you didn't go to Peru," Booth finally answered, in the tone that was reserved for when he chickened out of saying something.

Brennan was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Oh. Well... thanks?"

"Yeah, uh, you're welcome." Silence reigned in the SUV for a few more minutes before Booth blurted out, "You know, I really hope you don't kiss your brother like that." He grinned awkwardly in Brennan's direction, trying to come off as teasing.

Clearing her throat quietly, Brennan murmured, "Who and how I kiss isn't any of your business, Booth."

The SUV swerved on the wet road, and Booth quickly pulled over, turning in his seat to stare at Brennan incredulously. "What?"

"What?" Brennan asked in reply, playing dumb and hoping that Booth would drop the subject.

"You kiss your _brother_ like that?"

Like always, when she felt uncomfortable and vulnerable, Brennan fell back on science. "Anthropologically, incest has been considered as the ultimate form of love in some cultures."

Booth held up one hand, squeezing his eyes shut. "Okay, stop. Last time I checked, you're not Egyptian and Russ isn't a pharaoh."

"Egypt isn't the only country that has had positive views on incest," Brennan pointed out.

"Whatever." Booth opened his eyes, studying Brennan. "Seriously? You and Russ?"

Coloring a little, Brennan looked down at her hands, a small smile playing at her lips. "Sometimes. When we were kids... before our parents left. He was my first kiss."

"Jesus Christ," Booth muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. "You know that's totally illegal, right?"

"No it isn't," Brennan protested. "Sex between family members is illegal. Russ and I have never had sex. Not for lack of desire, but..."

"Don't wanna know!" Booth practically shouted, making Brennan jump. "Okay, you know what? We didn't have this conversation. Okay? I'll just drive you home, and go back to my place, and get really, really drunk, and this'll all be a really fucked up, bad dream."

Looking at him curiously, Brennan asked, "Why bad? Why do you care who I kiss?"

Booth shook his head. _Because **I** want you._ He glanced over at Brennan after a minute of silence, seeing her gaping at him. "What?"

"You... want me?" Brennan asked in surprise, her eyes still wide.

Scrubbing a rough hand over his face, Booth held in a groan. "I said that out loud?" he asked in a comically small voice.

Brennan nodded, her eyes still wide.

Deciding to spew the truth and play it off, Booth looked directly at Brennan. "Okay, look. Yeah, I want you. Bones, you're gorgeous and sexy and _hot_ , and I've thought about having sex with you, okay? And when I hear about you with someone else, it makes me want to take out my gun and shoot the bastard, because why should **he** get to touch you, when I can't, right? But I can control it," he promised. "I swear, Bones, it's nothing you should worry about, I've got a lot of practice holding it in, and okay, sometimes, when you wear those low-cut tops, I might need to think about mutilated dead bodies so my reaction doesn't become obvious, but really, it's not a problem, don't even think about it, I can deal with it."

"Booth?" Brennan interrupted, looking surprised and amused, one corner of her mouth tilting up.

"... yeah?"

Leaning forward until their lips just barely brushed (and hearing Booth swallow hard), Brennan whispered, "Take me home," her voice low and sultry.

Booth whimpered, literally whimpered, and an instant later, his fingers were tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to crush their lips together. Lips parted, tongues entangling, the two pressing themselves as close as possible, Brennan's breasts brushing against Booth's chest as they leaned closer.

"Home," Brennan gasped between kisses, barely having the brainpower to form coherent words. Booth's lips trailed down to her neck, and she moaned loudly as they found the sensitive spot behind her ear. Heat flooded her, and she yanked at his hair, pulling them apart. Breathing heavily, Brennan looked intently into dark eyes, repeating, "Take me home, Booth."

"Okay," Booth agreed, low and husky as he struggled to get his arousal back under control. The kiss in Brennan's office had stunned him, given him a taste of the forbidden. Now, having tasted her lips, her tongue, her skin, having been given an unspoken promise of more, he could barely contain himself, both metaphorically and physically, his erection straining at the front of his pants. After a minute to collect himself, he turned his attention back to the road, putting the SUV back into drive and flipping his lights and siren on, wanting to get to Brennan's apartment in as little time as possible.

Chuckling, Brennan leaned closer, huskily murmuring, "In a hurry, Booth?" and lightly walking her fingers up his thigh.

"Jesus, Bones," Booth groaned. "You're going to get us killed if you keep doing that."

"Drive faster," Brennan urged, her only reply as her hand rested, still, on Booth's leg. The SUV lurched forward as the gas pedal met the floor.

Finally swerving almost recklessly into the parking lot of Brennan's building, Booth flicked the siren and lights off and yanked his keys out of the ignition. A low chuckle greeted his ears and he grinned half-sheepishly at Brennan. "Can I come up?" he asked, as if he usually didn't, as if his cock wasn't fighting against his inseam.

A smirk curled the corners of Brennan's lips and she teased, "You're already up. But you can come in, too."

"Jesus Christ," Booth breathed, launching himself out of the vehicle. It seemed to Booth that in the next moment, Brennan was practically climbing up his body in the elevator, her mouth moving over his in rough, desperate kisses. The ding of the elevator was lost to the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, but Booth vaguely noticed the doors sliding open and wrapped his arms around Brennan's body, lifting her with his hands cupping her backside. Her legs wrapped around him, and then he was stumbling to her door.

It took Brennan almost five full minutes to get her door unlocked, distracted as she was by Booth's body against hers, his lips and tongue wreaking havoc with her senses. Finally the door swung open and she threw the keys somewhere inside the apartment. "Inside," she breathed against his ear, arching her back away from the wall he had her pinned against. "Inside, Booth."

For a moment, Booth thought she was telling him to take her right there, for all her neighbors to see (if they were so inclined) before he noticed the open door and stumbled into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind them. Without pause, he carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. "God, Bones, you're so gorgeous," he groaned, taking in the sight of her. Kiss-swollen lips, hair a mess from his fingers, nipples straining against her shirt...

"Look later," Brennan demanded breathlessly, yanking her top over her head and letting the momentum fling it from her fingers, not caring where it landed. Her bra quickly followed before Booth caught up and moments later, they were both naked.

Taking a deep breath, Booth squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to calm down. Opening his eyes again, he looked down at Brennan, his gaze caressing her body. His fingers followed suit, gently trailing over her stomach and up to get breasts.

Brennan smiled a little, the expression belaying the smoldering heat of her gaze. "We can do soft and slow later," she promised in a murmur, "but right now I want you to pound into me so hard I won't be able to walk right tomorrow."

" _Fuck_ ," Booth groaned fervently, rolling over, between Brennan's parted thighs. One hand came between them, testing her smooth wetness. She was soaked.

"Booth," she growled, her hips jerking up against his fingers. "Fuck me. Right _now_."

Not one to disobey a direct order (at least, not by a beautiful woman, in bed), Booth wrapped his fingers around himself, positioned his tip at her entrance, and thrust, hard. "Holy fucking Jesus God," he choked out, impossibly tight muscles gripping him like nothing he'd ever felt before.

" _Ohhh_ ," Brennan breathed out as she was suddenly filled, her muscles burning, forced to stretch against the most pleasant of invasions. "Yesss," she hissed after a moment, as Booth began rocking his hips against her, his cock sliding deliciously in her depths.

"Fuck, Bones," Booth choked out, pressing his face against Brennan's neck and alternating panting for breath and kissing and nibbling her skin. "So tight... feels so good..." His words prompted a spasm, and his head spun as he was suddenly gripped inside her, hard, his rhythm faltering for a moment.

Tangling her fingers in Booth's hair, Brennan held him firmly in place, demanding, "Harder, Booth. Fuck me harder."

"God, yeah, baby," Booth groaned, leaning up and shifting position, bringing his knees under him and tightly gripping Brennan's hips, holding her in place against him while he stroked into her roughly.

"Fuck!" Brennan's back arched sharply and her hands fell away from Booth's body to tangle in her sheets, fisting the fabric to anchor herself. "Harder," she demanded again, her muscles tight and straining. "Harder!"

Grunting, his head falling forward, Booth slammed into Brennan's body for all he was forth, his eyes slipping open now and then to take in the sight of his cock pounding into her slick folds. He grit his teeth, his entire being focused on two things -- giving Temperance Brennan the fuck of her life, and holding back from his own rapidly building orgasm until she'd had hers.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Brennan chanted, her eyes screwed shut as her world narrowed to Booth thrusting into her with abandon. "Yes, fuck, yes, God, Booth, more, fuck..."

Booth felt his control slipping at Brennan's uninhibited babbling, and he pried one hand away from her hip, bringing it to where they joined and firmly grinding his thumb against her clit. An instant later, she tightened around him, and he let out a near-roar as his balls tightened almost painfully, his cock throbbing as he spilled into her.

"Fuck!" Brennan shrieked as Booth's thumb came down on her clit, instantly driving her over the edge. Her back arched deeply, her thighs locking around Booth's body as her hips pumped against him in time with her spasms.

After an unknown amount of time passed, Brennan's eyes slowly opened. The room spun around her and she groaned weakly. Finally Booth's form came into focus, concerned brown eyes looking down at her.

"Hey," Booth murmured, torn between being soothing, sheepish, apologetic, terrified, and in love. "You okay?" Once he'd come down from his orgasm and noticed that Brennan was apparently dead to the world, he'd been concerned -- proud as hell, but still concerned.

"Oh my God," Brennan breathed, smiling lazily. "I've never been better."

Booth grinned as well, more than a little smug, and shifted, pulling out of her and moving to lie on the bed beside her. Truthfully, as sexy as she was, arched under him, practically yelling at him to fuck her harder, nothing compared to the post-sex glow she had now as she let her legs fall bonelessly to the bed, seemingly unconcerned that they were splayed in the most unladylike manner.

"If I'd known you were that good, I would've dragged out into that taxi with me," Brennan mumbled, her gaze shifting over to Booth, a somewhat sly grin on her lips.

Grinning widely, Booth rolled onto his side and rested one hand on Brennan's stomach, smirking when the muscles jumped beneath his touch. "If I'd known you were this good, I would've looked up your address and barged right in." Brennan chuckled and silence fell for long moments before Booth's curiosity got the better of him and his hand slipped down her body, caressing the smooth skin covering her pubic mound. "I never took you for the shaving type."

"Mmm, I'm not," Brennan purred, stretching underneath the light touch and feeling her body reigniting. "I used to wax, but after my book became a best seller, I decided something permanent would be more prudent."

Booth's eyebrows rose, and his cock attempted to follow suit, twitching a little. "I thought you were against that stuff?"

Brennan's brow furrowed in confusion. "It's just hair, Booth, I didn't change anything about my appearance. Besides, evolutionarily, pubic hair has been to protect the genitals from irritants and dirt, much like eyebrows and eyelashes are to protect the eyes. Since we now live in a day and age where such protection -- of the genitals, at least -- is unnecessary, I find no reason to not be rid of it. Plus, it's much more sexually stimulating to have smooth skin, rather than hair."

"I'll say," Booth muttered, sliding his hand down between Brennan's thighs and pushing two fingers into her.

"Ohh," Brennan groaned, her body pulsing automatically, hips pushing up against the intrusion.

Shifting over her and pressing his slowly returning erection against Brennan's hip, Booth growled into her ear, "I'm going to make you come on my fingers, then I'm going to fuck you again. I'm not going to stop until you pass out, or I see sunlight."

Shuddering, Brennan drew one foot up the bed, lifting her hips again to take Booth's fingers as deeply as possible. "You'd better fuck me longer than that," she sighed. "If you get out of this bed before we have to go back to work on Monday, I'll kill you."

Chuckling darkly, Booth pulled his hand back from her, than slammed his fingers back in, reveling in her yelp. "Don't worry, baby, I'm not gonna stop fucking you."

***

Brennan carefully lowered herself into her chair, wincing slightly at the protest of her hips, thighs, and between.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked curiously, having followed Brennan to her office once she saw how carefully the other woman was walking.

"Hey, Angela," Brennan greeted with a bright grin that seemed at odds with her hesitant movements.

Angela studied Brennan for a long moment before a slow grin spread over her lips. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Brennan asked innocently, although her sparkling eyes gave her away.

" _Who_ ," Angela drew out the word, "sexed you up all weekend?" When Brennan hesitated, Angela demanded, "Spill."

Laughing softly, Brennan nodded and glanced toward the door to make sure nobody was listening. "It was Booth," she confessed.

Angela shrieked, clapping her hands over her mouth and bouncing gleefully.

"From Saturday evening to this morning," Brennan added, grinning widely. "We barely slept at all."

"Oh my God!" Angela grabbed a chair, pulling it up to Brennan's desk and leaning close. "Tell me **everything**!"

"Booth will be mad if I tell you everything," Brennan pointed out. "But... he's amazing. Definitely the best I've ever had."

Angela squealed again and danced a little jig in her chair. "So, are you guys dating now?"

Brennan's face scrunched up a little and she shrugged. "Not really. We did talk about it. I think we're just doing what we normally do, just with sex added in. Booth says he wants to spend forever inside me... I'm not sure if that's the sex talking, or if he's trying to tell me that he wants to spend forever with me. But I told him that we'll just do what we're doing and see what happens."

"Oh, sweetie," Angela sighed, in the voice she usually reserved for 'chick flicks' and romantic novels. "So... is he bigger than Sully?" she asked suddenly.

Laughing outright at the question, Brennan shook her head. "No... but he's not **that** much smaller... and Sully could only go twice in a row. Booth... I don't even **know** how many times."

Laughing delightedly, Angela stood up, sauntering toward the door. "Well, I gotta go collect a couple hundred dollars, I'll see you later, sweetie."

Raising an amused eyebrow, Brennan shook her head before turning to paperwork, trying to not shift in her chair as every minute movement brought aches and tingles and a flood of arousal to her.

***

Brennan groaned as Booth shifted beneath her, disturbing her post-orgasm half-sleep.

"You awake?" Booth murmured, trailing his fingers down Brennan's back.

"I am now," she half-grumbled, pressing her face into Booth's shoulder and groaning again.

Chuckling, Booth jostled her lightly in his arms, just to hear her complain incoherently, thinking she was adorable. "Russ gets out of prison tomorrow," he reminded. "Do you want me to go with you when you pick him up?"

Brennan stiffened slightly, remembering the conversation that was responsible for bringing them to this point. "Booth..."

Hearing the hesitant tone to Brennan's voice, Booth frowned slightly, tilting his head to look down at the top of hers. "Bones?"

Sighing, she lifted her head, looking into his eyes. "I'd like to go alone. Russ is staying here tomorrow night, before he can get clearance to go back to Amy and the girls."

Sensing what she **wasn't** saying, Booth's eyes narrowed. "Bones... you don't still... I mean... the kissing and... stuff?"

"I'm not going to have sex with him, Booth."

"That's not what I asked." Booth's eyes widened now, and he rolled over, dumping Brennan onto her back on the bed and sitting up beside her, scrubbing his hand through his hair. "I mean... he's your brother. And... Bones?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Brennan gave Booth a hard look. "He's my brother, Booth. I love him."

"Well sure, I mean, I love my brother, too, but I'm not gonna make out with him because of that!"

Sighing, Brennan closed her eyes. "You don't know what it's like, Booth. You don't know..." she trailed off helplessly.

"So tell me," Booth urged. "Tell me why it means to much to you, how you can be okay with... that."

"I can't explain it," Brennan insisted. "Logic, rationality... it fails me when it comes to Russ, it always has. But it doesn't matter, because this is what it was since before rationality was so important to me."

"I want to be here tomorrow night," Booth said, already anticipating the fight the statement would cause.

Brennan's eyes narrowed, and she suspiciously asked, "Why?"

"Because I want to be with you. Because I want to see you with Russ, I want to understand why."

Considering that for a long moment, Brennan finally replied, "You can stay as long as you don't get jealous. If I want to kiss him, I will."

Swallowing hard and forcing down the green-eyed monster that already started to roar at the thought of Brennan kissing anyone but him, Booth nodded.

***

"Tempe?" Russ asked hesitantly, watching the way Booth looked back and forth between him and his sister, as if he was expecting something.

Brennan sighed, recognizing the unanswered question, despite her usual inability to read people. Russ had always been the exception. "I told him."

"Why?!" Russ blurted out. "Why would you do that, Tempe?"

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Brennan calmly replied, "Because Booth and I are lovers."

"Oh." A sinking feeling filled Russ's stomach, as if he'd swallowed a boulder. So much for spending the night in Tempe's bed, he thought. He'd missed the slow kisses, the light touches that had come to define their relationship since she gave him another chance. So different from the curious, exploratory moments when they were teens.

"We agreed that I can still kiss you," Brennan added, making both men choke a little on their own tongues.

"Uh, Tempe, I don't think..." Russ stopped when he saw his sister's blue eyes cloud over.

"You don't want me anymore?" she asked, voice soft and vulnerable in a way Booth had never heard before, and Russ hadn't heard since he was nineteen.

Russ glanced at Booth, studying the other man's curious expression for a moment before turning his gaze back to Brennan. "I always want you, Tempe," he said, tone fierce even though he spoke quietly. " **Always**." He swallowed hard, uncomfortable doing this in front of an audience, but knowing that Brennan needed reassurance. He slipped closer to her on the couch and gently cupped her cheeks, brushing his lips against hers once, twice, before sucking on her lower lip.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Brennan melted against Russ's body, parting her lips to invite his tongue inside. It felt like a rebirth, like standing under a waterfall in the middle of a scorching summer, like everything old was swept away, replaced with soft, shiny new. It felt like every cliche she disdained, but most of all, it felt _right_.

Booth's breath caught involuntarily. Despite his feelings on incest, and his jealousy at seeing another man kissing _his Bones_ , the sheer innocence and love of the joining left him in awe. How could he possibly take this away from her, this thing he could never give her? Quietly, he stood, moving over to the couch as well and settling behind Brennan, kissing her shoulder.

Brennan sighed, the addition of Booth making her feel like she was wrapped up in a warm, safe cocoon. "Russ," she sighed into her brother's mouth, before slowly leaning away, eyes still closed, and rested her head on Booth's shoulder, breathing out his name as well.

Russ's eyes met Booth's, silent communication passing between them. Finally, Booth murmured, "How about we take you to bed, Bones?"

Eyes opening slowly, Brennan looked up at Booth in confusion. "But... Russ and I don't..."

Booth smiled. "I know. But we do." He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, "And I want to watch you with him while I'm inside you."

"Oh," Brennan breathed, shivering. "All right." She stood up when Booth did, letting him take her hand and lead her in the direction of the bedroom. Russ followed, and all Brennan could think was how relieved she felt to finally have him in her bedroom again.

Once they were by the bed, all three paused awkwardly, exchanging glances. Finally Booth broke the silence. "Why don't you..." he trailed off, making a vague motion with his hand. When the siblings continued to look at him, he sighed, adding, "Y'know, what you normally do."

Brennan smiled, cupping Booth's cheek in one hand and whispering, "Thank you," before kissing him gently. Once she pulled away again, she turned to Russ, feeling oddly shy.

"C'mere, Tempe," Russ murmured, holding his arms out in invitation. When she stepped into his embrace, he ran his hands down her back, sighing at the sensation of having her in his arms again. "I missed you."

"Show me?" Brennan requested softly, pale blue gaze pleading.

Russ answered with his lips, not his voice, as he kissed his sister, gently at first, then with more passion. It had been a long month in prison, without female contact of any kind, and much longer since he'd held Temperance in his arms.

Brennan moaned, parting her lips and tangling her fingers in Russ's hair, holding him firmly against her.

Watching the two, Booth couldn't help but murmur, "Damn." He couldn't believe that they had never (and, according to Brennan, would never) had sex, considering how desperately they devoured each other's mouths. It was, he admitted to himself, a strange kind of beautiful. He stepped up behind Brennan, brushing his hands over her hips.

Shivering, Brennan leaned back against Booth, pulling Russ with her. Her head spun, the sensations of being surrounded by the two men who meant the most to her making her dizzy. "I don't want to wait," she whispered against Russ's lips. "Please, I need you both."

Booth's eyes widened. In the few weeks that he'd been sharing Brennan's bed, she hadn't once said 'please.' She demanded, commanded and coerced, she didn't ask.

"Anything you want, Tempe," Russ replied softly, glancing over her shoulder at Booth before pulling the light sweater over Brennan's head, following its path to the floor with her bra. "God, I almost forgot how gorgeous you are," Russ groaned, his hands coming up to cup his sister's breasts, thumbs flicking over the already hard nipples.

"Oh _God_ ," Brennan gasped, her head falling back to rest on Booth's shoulder, giving him a perfect view of her expression of pleasure.

"So sexy," Booth murmured, nuzzling Brennan's hair, then rasping his teeth over the shell of her ear, listening to the whimper it drew from her.

Brennan's hands reached out, pulling at Russ's t-shirt almost frantically, needing his skin against hers. As soon as the shirt was on the floor beside hers, she wrapped her arms around him, sighing into his ear as their bodies pressed together.

"God, Tempe," Russ groaned, his hands tangling in her hair as he drew her to him again, devouring her mouth.

Almost feeling a little left out, Booth pulled Brennan's hips back a little and slipped his arms around her, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, pushing them and her panties down as one. His right hand moved between her thighs, sliding through slick folds. He couldn't help grinning as she moaned loudly into her brother's mouth. Oh yeah, baby, he thought to himself. With his other hand, he yanked his own pants and boxers down, struggling briefly to get them over his erection.

Breathing heavily, Brennan pulled back from Russ's lips just long enough to gasp, "I can't stay standing."

Booth took matters into his own hands and scooped Brennan up, stepping closer to the bed. "Front or behind, baby?" he growled into her ear. "How do you want us?"

Shuddering, Brennan felt a new flood of heat between her thighs and managed to choke out, "Behind, Booth."

Russ raised his eyebrows, swallowing a little nervously. As much as he and his sister had done to and with each other, he'd never seen her orgasm, never seen her fully nude, and now here he was, moving to lay on her bed while another man set her down on top of him, preparing to... His cock pulsed in his jeans, making him wish he were Booth, naked and ready to be inside Temperance Brennan.

Brennan shifted on her hands and knees over Russ, smiling down at him a little shyly. "You're okay, right?" she asked, whispering.

"Perfect," Russ promised, pulling his knees up to either side of Brennan's thighs, both to brace her, and to give Booth more room. He felt the bed shift, saw Booth in his peripheral vision. Then, he saw the most amazing thing as Temperance's mouth fell open, drawing in a ragged, whimpering breath, her eyes rolling shut.

Booth paused, fully sheathed in Brennan's tight heat, giving her a moment to adjust. "So fuckin' tight," he whispered to himself, his hands resting on her back, one by her shoulder blade, the other just above her backside.

If there was such a thing as heaven, Brennan thought, this was most certainly it. She shifted her hips back against Booth, whimpering and opening hazy eyes to look down at Russ. Her breath rushed past her lips, and, by some wonderfully fateful (if she believed in fate, which she didn't) coincidence, Booth stroked into her again just as Russ brought his hands back to her breasts. She threw her head back, crying out softly.

Familiar spasms rippled along his cock, and Booth groaned out, "Close, baby?" as he continued to glide smoothly into her.

Brennan let out an incoherent sound that morphed into a throaty half-yell as Russ lightly pinched and rolled her nipples, sending her flying over the edge, shuddering between her brother and her partner.

Russ watched every change in Brennan's expression, enthralled by the beauty of her as she gave herself over to pleasure. "God, Tempe, you're so **beautiful** ," he sighed, sliding one hand up her body to cup the back of her head, pulling her down into a kiss of contradictions; lazy and passionate, languid and electrifying.

Booth grit his teeth against the need to pound recklessly into the woman beneath him, and, trying to distract himself, he watched the kiss between brother and sister, a strange mix of jealousy, envy and arousal wrapping around his brain. Watching had the opposite effect, making his need greater, and he gave in, withdrawing from Brennan's heat only to thrust firmly back in, groaning as her body accommodated him.

" _Fuck_!" Brennan gasped into Russ's mouth, rolling her hips back as Booth began the familiar pounding into her.

Growling, Booth held onto Brennan's shoulder with one hand and curled the fingers of the other, raking his short nails roughly down her back, leaving four reddening lines from shoulder to backside. Marking her.

Russ lost his breath as he watched his sister scream, obviously used to, and driven wild by, the rough ministrations of her partner. He had to shift beneath her, pulling a hand away from her breast to adjust his jeans, desperately needing more room for his painfully hard erection.

"Oh God... oh God," Brennan whimpered, her knees slowly sliding out from under her, no longer able to hold her up as Booth fucked her. The two men guided her back slightly as she moved, and she ended with her head laying on Russ's chest, and she took the opportunity to press wet, open-mouthed kisses across it. Booth's hands cupped her hips, Russ's knees now at her waist, and everything seemed designed especially for her. The way Booth's cock began to hit her g-spot on every thrust, Russ's denim-clad erection pressing hard into her stomach, and she moaned in abandon, her body shivering and shuddering as she teetered at the edge again.

"Look at me, Tempe," Russ demanded, voice raw with need. When glassy blue eyes met his, his hips jerked slightly under her, and Booth's movements behind her made her body rock against his, rubbing him through his jeans and sending him closer and closer to the edge. "I want to look in your eyes when you come."

The words made Brennan clench, and Booth groaned in reaction, speeding up and thrusting into her harder. He looked down, seeing the looked of awe and arousal on Russ's face, the way Brennan's hair fell over her shoulders as she looked up at her brother, the welted lines down her back from where he, Booth, had marked her as his. " _Fuck_ ," he hissed, feeling his control rapidly falling away. "Baby, you gotta come." He managed to slide one hand between her thighs without touching the other man, and his fingers immediately found her hard, slick clit, pinching and rubbing it relentlessly.

Brennan screamed, barely keeping her eyes pinned to Russ's as the added stimulation not only pushed her over the edge, but sent her flying with seemingly rocket-fueled speed. Stars and colored lights danced in front of her eyes, partially obscuring Russ's face, but all she could focus on was the pleasure racing through her body, a chain reaction of ever-increasing explosions.

"Tempe," Russ groaned, the word coming out strangled as his body reacted to the sight of her pleasure, arching up under her and jerking as he spilled into his jeans.

Booth almost fell on top of the two when his own orgasm released its hold, but managed to catch himself on his hands, his chest pressed to Brennan's back, softening inside her as she continued to spasm tightly around him, aftershocks still wracking her body. "God," he sighed vehemently, resting his forehead between her shoulder blades.

"Mmm," Brennan moaned, her head falling back to Russ's chest, listening to his still-erratic heartbeat.

After moments of silence, Russ gently ran his fingers through Brennan's hair, whispering, "I love you, Tempe."

Brennan smiled, sighing happily. "I love you, too," she murmured back quietly, before adding, "Both of you."

Booth tensed a little, lifting his head and carefully pulling away, shifting so he could see Brennan's expression. "You love me?" he asked in awe.

Uncharacteristically bashful, Brennan colored slightly and nodded.

"Thank _God_ ," Booth groaned, half lifting her up and pressing his lips to hers. "I've loved you for so long, Bones."

A wide grin on his lips, Russ shifted to the side of the bed, giving Brennan room to settle between the two men. "It's about time," he chuckled.

Laughing quietly, Brennan pulled back from Booth's lips, agreeing, "Yes, it is."

***

Booth held out his hand, firmly shaking Russ's, his other arm wrapped comfortably around Brennan's waist. "This might sound strange, but... thank you, man."

Smiling, Russ looked at his sister, his expression soft, before looking back at Booth. "Just take care of her's all I ask. Even though she puts up a fight."

Brennan sighed, rolling her eyes slightly before stepping forward to hug Russ. " _You_ take care of yourself, too," she commanded. "Amy and the girls need you."

"Thanks, Tempe," Russ said, squeezing her briefly before letting her go, watching as she stepped back into Booth's arms. It was, he mused, something like the passing of the torch, what had happened last night. Somehow, he knew it had been the last time he would be able to kiss and touch his sister.

After Russ had left, Booth and Brennan migrated to the couch, resting against each other in silence.

Finally, Booth murmured, "You know something I've been wondering?"

"How could I know if you haven't told me?" Brennan asked, her tone that perfect mix of confusion and scientific detachment, although her eyes sparkled when she looked up at him.

Booth rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment and continuing. "Why it is that every guy you've gone out with ends up calling you Tempe, but you never asked me to."

Brennan's lips curled up in a little smile. "Because I never wanted to pretend that you were Russ."

After a moment, Booth's eyes widened, mouth falling open. "Are you _serious_? You told them to call you that because it's what Russ calls you?"

"Yes," Brennan affirmed, grinning. "I could close my eyes and just feel and imagine, and the name helped. But," she shifted, moving to straddle Booth's lap. "With you, I didn't even think about it. All I wanted was _you_. I didn't want to pretend that you were Russ."

"So..." Booth's eyebrow quirked. "That comment you made to Caroline, about kissing me being like kissing your brother...?"

"It was true," Brennan protested. "It wasn't like kissing anyone else... because I... I love both of you. The kiss actually annoyed me a little... because it was **too** much like Russ," she admitted. "It scared me."

"Are you still scared?" Booth asked, curious and concerned. His arms tightened around her reflexively, as if by holding onto her, he could keep her from running if she chose to.

Brennan thought about that for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "No... a little anxious, but I'm not afraid."

"Good," Booth murmured, drawing her close and gently capturing her lips. "Because this should not be about fear."

"Definitely not about fear," Brennan agreed, parting her lips to Booth's questing tongue and melting into him. _Definitely not about fear._

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody ever notice that fucking is a *lot* easier to write than lovemaking? Half-rhetorical there...


End file.
